False Love It Up
by Rauraisauslly
Summary: Austin Moon gets a chance to perform at Shake It Up Chicago with Team Austin. Rocky And Cece cant wait to meet him. But when they do... unexpected romance happens. and a whole lot of trouble occurs. Will they get out of it or will be trapped forever in False love? Auslly eventually and gece. Co-written by rauraR5fangirl :) PS. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! so me and my BOO rauraR5fangirl are here to introduce to you our very own Austin And Ally and Shake it up crossover fanfic! :D are you excited? Well I am! A lot of great stuff will be coming up! Twists here and there... ;) anyway... Shall we get started? Oh please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally or Shake It Up or any characters.**

**At Shake It Up Chicago.**

**Cece's POV: **

After hearing the buzzing sound we stopped dancing as it signaled that the show was over.

I was beyond and I went to collect our stuff and get ready to go home.

"Can you believe it that today's dance was so crazy?" She said with a smile.

"I know right?! We did it! Others probably got stuck at some point but we didn't cuz we are the best dancers in Chicago." I said as a matter of fact.

Rocky was about to say something when Gary interrupted us. "Ok everyone gather here I have a really important announcement to make."

Me and Rocky looked confused at each other. He didn't say anything about a special anouncement before.

We walked over to him with other dancers but on the way I caught gunther staring at me. I blushed a little.

WHY THE HECK AM I BLUSHING?!

I saw him smirking and shrugged it off walking towards Gary.

"Ok so I have a really great news a special star is guest starring on Shake It Up Chicago next week can you guess who?"

Various mumbles and yells were heard like "Justin Beiner?" "Kanye West" "definitely Selena Gomez!" "I am pretty sure it's Jesse McCartney" "Taylor Swift?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok calm down it's someone even more popular-" "Can you tell us already?" Rocky yelled.

Good job girl. I was seriously getting irritated.

"Ok well the one who is coming next week is..."

We locked our eyes with Gary curiosity taking over.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY GARY!" I yelled frustrated.

"Austin Moon." I blinked once.

Then again.

And again.

Every girl in the studio started squealing like an I-just-hugged-Justn-beiber scream. And every guys in the studio looked annoyed.

Well who won't. Austin Moon was like the most hottest guy and singer out there.

But we weren't the typical fangirls I mean yeah we loved Austin but not THAT much! He was...

Okay.

Me and Rocky were walking home when suddenly Rocky asked," hey Cece?"

I turned to her "yeah?" "Do you think we can be friends with Austin?"

I eyed her suspiciously.

"Um... Well I think he is cool. I mean it would be nice to be friends with a celebri-" "we ARE celebrities Rocky"

She rolled her eyes. "But maybe you right? I mean we could get to know Team Austin if he brings them with him." I said.

**At the Jones apartment**

We arrived at my apartment and sat on the couch to relax when I took the TV remote and turned it on and coincidently Austin Moon was performing with his song writer Ally Dawson.

"Oh look it's Ally!" Rocky said with a smile. Oh well she looks up to Ally.

I mean she adores her cuz she thinks that Ally is the most talented songwriter ever. I chuckled and watched it. It was when I noticed that

Austin Moon

Was really...

Hot.

I mean I couldn't take my eyes off of him! The way he moved.

I don't know... Was so sexy.

I changed the channel before I could say something stupid about him to Rocky.

"Hey?! Why did you change the channel? That song was so catchy."

She asked.

"Sorry but I am not in the mood to listen to him right now."

She rolled her eyes and sat more comfortably. But something boring was going on so I changed the channel. And guess who appeared.

That's right.

Austin Fuckin' Moon.

Again.

Why does he like to take control over my TV.

Stupid interview.

"So Austin are you excited about what is coming new in your career?" The lady asked. "Oh yeah I am so excited... Cuz I don't know what is in store for me but I am sure my manager will tell to by today."

He doesn't know yet?

Wow.

Well this is going to be pretty interesting.

"Cece?" Rocky snapped her fingers. "Huh?" I snapped out of it. "Yeah what's wrong?" "You zoned out."

"What were you thinking about?" "Aus- I mean Ashley in our class... Ya-you know that girl?"

Phew.

That was close. I couldn't let Rocky know or else she would take a wrong meaning out of it.

She looked at me like she wasn't believing a word I said but she let it go.

"Anyway I gotta go. See you later?" Rocky stood up and I got up and we hugged and then she disappeared out of the window to her apartment to probably do her homework.

Like I would do it.

Never.

I sighed. Why am I so worried about Austin coming in Chicago?

I have a gut feeling that something huge is going to happen.

Well only time will tell.

I went to my room and get ready to take a shower when my phone pinged signalling that i had a text.

I went to it and unlocked it and saw a text from Gunther?

Hey Cece ;) xo

'_XO?_' i thought. Why would he send that? More importantly why would he text me?

He never texts me. Should I reply back or not?

Eh. I will text him when i get back from shower. With that i went off.

**Ok I know it is pretty short... I was really busy lately but don't worry chapter two will be written by rauraR5fangirl. Oh and it is going to be on Austin And Ally. So stay tuned :D**

**OH and if you need to contact us just find me on twitter rauraisauslly or my boo aka 'raurar5fangirl' find her on twitter _LaraR5_**

**Until next time...**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAAA EVERYBODY! THIS IS 'RauraR5Fangirl' AKA _LaraR5_ on twitter.**

**.  
Okay I'm just gonna go ahead and let you read the chapter bc I'm 100% sure no one reads these A/N's anymore!**

✧*:~･ﾟ✧at sonic boom✧*:~･ﾟ✧  
It was a really warm summer day, business had been going really slowly today, and the store was completely empty...  
Well...  
Except for that one girl sitting, reading a magazine in a corner of the store.  
Ally sighed and closed her book before walking towards her.  
"Can I help you?" She smiled kindly.  
"Oh, no thanks" the girl looked up from the magazine "I'm just gonna wait here until-".  
A guy ran into the store, wearing a hoodie and sunglasses he took off the glasses and shook his head.  
It was austin.  
Oh.  
No.  
"Whew! I finally lost em!" He sighed, but his eyes widened when he saw the girl "oh crap".  
Ally looked between him and the girl.  
"AUSTIN MOON!" The girl screamed and charged towards Austin.  
"NOT AGAIN!" Austin screamed and started running towards the practice room.  
Suddenly dez came in and grabbed the girl by the waist, causing her legs to fly upwards as they stumbled back.  
"Dez!" Ally gasped.  
"RUN AUSTIN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" He panted.  
Austin ran up to the practice room and locked the door.  
Dez got up and helped the girl up "I'm really sorry" he chuckled.  
The girl stormed out the store.  
"What was that about?" Ally said after she locked the doors and drew the blinds.  
Looks like they were going to lock up sooner today.  
"You know, since it's summer I'm starting to think that every Austin moon fan across the globe has travelled to miami, cause literally Every. Single. Place. Austin goes to, there's a huge group of screaming 15 year olds waiting for him" dez sighed.  
"Wow" ally shook her head "it was never like that!" She chuckled.  
"Are they gone?" Austin said from upstairs.  
"Yeah they're gone buddy!" Dez yelled  
Austin came downstairs, face red, hair messed up, and clothes all crooked.  
"Are you okay?" Ally raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah I'm okay." Austin chuckled "I've been running all day from girls who want to rip my clothes off, I'm just great".  
There was a knock on the glass door.  
Austin screamed and quickly jumped off the counter and hid behind ally.  
"Just don't move" Austin held her waist.  
"It's just trish, Austin" ally laughed and held his hand on her waist.  
"Oh" he squinted suspiciously "riiight"  
Ally shook her head and jerked free from his grip before walking up to the glass door and opening it for her best friend.  
"Hey trish" she smiled.  
"Hey ally, hey guys!" Trish came in "why did you lock up so early?" She asked  
Ally looked over at Austin.  
"They are everywhere" Austin rocked back and forth on the counter.  
Trish chuckled "oh, right"  
"So what's up?" Ally said, going back to the counter and sitting next to Austin.  
"Guess what awesome gig your amazing manager just booked for you!?" Trish grinned at Austin.  
"A WORLD STADIUM TOUR WITH EMINEM AND RIHANNA?" Dez gasped.  
"A CHANCE TO PREFORM WITH BEYONCÉ?" Austin gripped the sides of the counter and leaned forward.  
"A collaboration gig with Justin bieber?" Ally got excited.  
Austin looked at ally and raised an eyebrow "really? That's your best guess?" He chuckled  
She shrugged.  
"No, no, and no" trish smiled.  
"Then what is it?" Ally and austin said in unison.  
"Austin is going to preform..." Trish dragged her sentence "ON SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO!" She threw her hands above her head and smiled wildly.  
"SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO? Dez, Austin, ally all repeated.  
"Yes!" Trish clapped.  
"when?" Austin got excited.  
"Next week! You're going to preform and have some of their best backup dancers to preform with you!  
"AWESOME!" Austin pumped his fists into the air  
"You two better get started on a new song" trish pointed from Austin to ally.  
"Right!" Ally clapped.  
"Wait" austin held up his hands "when are we leaving for Chicago?".  
"Oh we're leaving tomorrow!" Trish said "Garry said something about having to practice the routine with the dancers or something"  
"TOMORROW?" Ally and austin yelled.  
"Yeah." Trish raised an eyebrow.  
"WE CAN'T FINISH A SONG BY TOMORROW!" Ally said.  
"Why not? You two write songs all the time!" Dez said "and there are a lot of things happening in your life that you can write a song about".  
"You sure can finish a song in a couple of hours!" Trish added.  
"Okay lets all calm down." Ally took a deep breath "I have a few ideas in my song book, we can work on one of those!".  
"Okay then what are we waiting for?" Without thinking, Austin picked ally up from from the counter and set her on the floor.  
After a moment of silence he realized what he did and blushed wildly "lets go" he said more quietly  
"Okay" ally smiled.  
They ran up to their practice room and sat on the piano.  
"Okay so here's one of the possible ones" ally said, briefly looking at her book then playing a few melodies.  
"Hmmm that's good, but we need something upbeat...like something that makes you want to dance!" He held up his hands.  
"Oh how about this" ally played something else.  
She nodded towards the book, signaling austin to start singing.

_If we could stop the world, tonight, I would  
freeze this moment in time, oh if I only could_

then he stopped.  
"This Is really good!" He smiled "isn't that the song we wrote for the tour months ago?"  
"Yep!" Ally jumped on the seat "OH MY GOD why didn't I think of this before!" She face palmed herself "literally everything is ready for this song, austin, all that's left for you to do is record it!".  
"Wow that was easy!" Austin chuckled "so should we start recording it?" He rubbed his hands together.  
"Yes!" She giggled "I'll set everything up!"  
"I'll help!" He said childishly.  
And they hurried around the room, setting up the equipment.

Soon enough the song was finished.

"Wow it only took us..." Austin looked at his watch "2 hours!" He chuckled.  
"But we're done! Woooo!" Ally high-fived him.  
"Shake it up Chicago, get ready to be blown away!" He laughed.  
Ally stopped "we need to start packing!".  
"You're right!" his eyes widened "See you tomorrow" he waved and ran out.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

REVIEW THIS AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!  
I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUUUUU.


End file.
